Shugo Chara X generation
by ashnight 101
Summary: New Members of Charas! A new adventure! Follow Ichigo and Kuira through a battle to protect their powers and orphan brothers, from Easter's New boss.


**Kuro-Tama High**

Chapter 1

"Natsume! Get your lazy Butt up!" Ichigo shouted as she banged on his door roughly. "Yes Onii-chan" Natsume said yawning as he got up and went to his bathroom to shower and get ready. Once Ichigo heard his shower she went to her own room and started her own shower, she went to her closet and picked out on of her school uniforms and picked up her shoes and got her socks out from one of her dresser drawers. She went back to her bathroom and got inside the shower and began to wash her hair and body with her favorite scented soap and shampoo. Lilac and lavender, and let it rinse through her long hot pink hair, when "Ichigo-Chan Where Are You!" A familiar little voice shouted frantically. "In here Amy" Ichigo said turning off the water and picking up one of her towels and wrapping it around her body. "Oh, Ryou is looking for you! you better lock the door." Amy said locking the bathroom door quickly. "Okay" Ichigo said as she began to dry her hair and get dressed, she pulled on a red plaid skirt and some leg warmers with her shoes. She picked up her white button up shirt and bra and put them on then picked up her black jacket, Then she put on her red tie and picked up her hair in her signature hair style, Pigtails with black Ribbions. Ichigo looked herself over and smiled" Okay" "Ichigo Hurry up you worthless baggage" A male voice shouted. Ichigo sighed" I'm coming Ryou!" She replied quickly and opened the door.

Stretching her arms out from her bed, Kuira stretched her muscles and fell off the side of her bed, as a early morning wake up call. "Ow..."Kuira mumbled to herself as she got up. "What? Is it really time for school?" Kuira said turning off her beaking alram clock. "Oh fine, fine, I'll get ready for a new school day,and a new school." Kuira mumbled as she walked to her closet and threw the unfirom on her bed and walked to the bathroom to go freshin up for turned on the warm water and ranned her hans threw it and splashed it on her face. "Aw." Kuira thought to herself. "That felt good." Kuira picked up a towel,and washed her arms and legs off, becuase she didn't much like taking showers in the mornings. Kuira's phone went off and she walked over to it. "Good morning princess." From Truka. "I'm not a princess!." Kuira yelled at her phone and closed it laughing. "Well atleast he remembered to text me on my first day."

After freshing up, Kuira walked into her bedroom and looked at the uniform. "Wow, this is to professional for me,I think I'll add a few things." Kuira looked throw her closet and found a fewthings and added some accessories. "There, this is better." Kuira said looking at the new improve version of the uniform. "Ok." Kuira said putting it on. "Hey you look great Kuira." A little voice whispered in her ear. "Hm?" "I said you look great for your first day of school." the voice said again. "Thank You Rilira." Kuira replied as she slightly hugged her chara. " You look fine." another voice said appearing on her other should. " Thanks Angel, I need that." "Your welcome." "Hmph." Kuira looked in the mirror." Well I tihnk I look great for the first day of school." Kuira commented on herself. "You look fine now just go!" another little voice came. "Fine, fine I'll go Mai!." Kuira yelled with a smile and walked out of her room.

Ichigo sighed as Ryou grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out of her room, towards the door where her sister,Kuira waited, with a dark glare for him. Ichigo giggled and said" It's okay Kuira come on let's go or we'll be late for school" Ichigo said as her chara's flew next to her glaring at Ryou's disgusting face. "He may be handsome but he's a total Jerk" May said rolling her eyes at his possesive look. " I'm with you there girl" Amy said crossing her arms. "Let's keep an eye on him" Yuki said sitting on Ichigo's shoulder and playing with her long hot pink hair. Ichgio smiled at them and whispered softly" I can take care of myself" "Sure you can" Yuki said smirking. Ichigo rolled her eyes and kept walking while Ryou tightened his grip on her arm forcefully. "Ryou Let go already, Jeez Get a grip" May said chara changing with Ichigo for a split second, as she pulled away her arm. Ichigo bit her lip to keep from laughing then ran to hide behind Kuira when Ryou gave her a dark look she knew all to well, and it wasn't on she liked to see, ever. "Help me" Ichigo whispered to Kuira.

"You should really get away from that guy, he acts like he owns you." Kuira whispered to Ichigo as they walked to meet up with Kuira boyfriend Truka. "Hello girls how are you this fine morning?"Truka said said popping out of no where. "What the fuck Truka!" Kuira said whiping around hugging him. "Never ever do that again!" Kuira said with a smile. "Truka!" Ichigo shouted hugging her big brother like figure. "Girls we're going to be late" two boys popped up behind him with smiles. "YUKI! KYO!" Ichigo shouted happily hugging them."I'm so happy you moved with us Truka!" Kuira said softly kissing him on the cheek. "Yeahso am I"Truka said kissing her on the lips passionately. "Kuira smiled and heard voices come from behind her. "Hm?" Kuira looked behind her. "HEY KUIRA!" Kyo yelled." "What the hell!" Kuira said backing up into Truka. "Ah? Good morning to you too?" Kuira said catching her breath. " Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Kyo said hugging her softly." It's fine. Just don't do it ever again." Kuira said hugging Kyo back. "You you all ready to go to school now?" Truka said grabbing Kuira by the waist swinigng her around holding her as he slightly starting walking to the school. "Yeah,yeah we're ready." Kuira said with a smile, as she wraps her arms around his.

Ichigo smiled and skipped along side Yuki and Kyo. "So how have ya'll Been since we've been gone over the years?" Ichigo asked smiling softly. "We've been okay missed you guys like crazy, no one to pick on or scare" Kyo said reffering to Kuira and winked at Ichigo. Ichigo laughed "You two always loved to pick on us" Ichigo said rolling her eyes and smiling softly. "Of course then again we didn't count on adopting you two later on in life. "Yuki said as he handed Ichigo a box of her favorite candies. "Yay! chocolate!"Ichigo shouted happily as she began to absorb them. "No Ichigo those thing make you fatter then you already are" Ryou said taking them away. Ichigo pouted and said "Give me my chocolates or die" Yuki said chara changing with Ichigo her eyes turning a light pink. "No you don't need them your way to fat now" Ryou said tossing them into a nearby trash can. Ichigo began to cry"Kuira he threw my chocolates!" Ichigo shouted sadly as she hugged Yuki tightly.

"What! Did he just!" Kuira said turning around and staring down Ryou. "Calm down Kuira." Truka said. "Calm down, you can get him later in an ally way where no one can hear him when you kill him." Truak said again, pulling Kuira back. "He's not getting away this one! Choclates are Ichigo's favorite sweet!" Kuira said still bolting toward Ryou. "No your not." Truka said pulling back. "He's gonna get it one day and I promise you that he's not going to forget it when it comes to him like reality kicking him in the ass!" Kuira shouted, as Truka force of pulling her back and her force pulling forward, making them stay in one place. "Ryou I sweer by the stars in the sky that one day it's either me or Ichigo, and yeah I said Ichigo is gonna kick your sorry preppy hot ass to the moon!" Kuira said standing in anger as Truka held her back. "Ha, that's funny to hear.I don't think Ichigo would ever ay one finger on me in a hurtful manner, unless we're... you know." Ryou said looking at Ichigo smirking softly. "Oh hell no! You didn't just said what I think you said!" Kuira said pulling Truka toward him more. "Oh hell no!" Kuira yelled.

"Haha that's a good one, I'd have to drunk as Fuck to even think about doing that with you!"May said chara changing with Ichigo as she put her hands on her hips and cocked her hip to the side in a sexy manner. "Hello May-chan" Yuki said smiling. "Hi Yuki-kun, Kyo-Kun" May said winking at them softly. "As for you watch your mouth because I'm about to break it the next time you open it got it? You wanna be hot shot" May said looking back over at Ryou with a dark heated glare.

Kuira nearly collapsed laughing at May's random pop up in the middle of the conversation. "Nice May!" Kuira said laughing. Ryou tilted his head in confusion. "Who's May? That's Ichigo. "Oh no one, just Ichigo's inner concents." Kuira laughed. "What?" Ryou asked. "Never mind." Kuira said getting up heading towards the school building.

Chapter 2 Enough is Enough

Ichigo picked up her schedule and looked at all her classes "What classes do you have?" Ichigo asked walking towards her 1st hour, "Do you think I'll get alto again this year or sprano?" Ichigo asked looking at the song she planned to sing for her audition.

"I have band 1st hour." Kuira said smiling. "this school has Orchrestra and Band mixed together. This is going to fun." Kuira added. "I think I might play a trumpet for a solo this should I play Bass Clarinet solo?" Kuira said looking at Ichigo.

" Um... why don't play both?" Ichigo suggested smiling. "Do you think i'll get 1st sprano" Ichigo asked thinking hard about it.

"Yes, I think you'll sweap them away with what you have." Kuira said with a smile."I think I'll play a Bass Clarinet solo for competion, and a Trumpet solo later for something fun." Kuira said. "Well, see you later! We're going to be late!" Kuira said pushing Ichigo towards her class and runs back to her room.

"Bye" Ichigo said walking into her class,her hot pink hair got everyone's attention, she ignored the stares and handed the teacher her schedule and smiled charmingly.

Kuira walked in hearing everyone practicing on different things, some solos and other ansumbles. Kuira looked around for the teacher to ask if she needed anything for the class and if they needed any solo part filled in their concert music.

"Welcome to our class Miss. Ichigo, would you care to sing a song so I can place you in a group?"

"Yeah, actually I do need a solo part in, well all our pieces." the teacher said to Kuira. "Oh, well what solos do you need filled?" Kuira asked. "Well, there's a flute solo, in our first piece, and a saprano sax part in the second and third piece and then a trumpet solo in our last piece." the teasher said. "Wow, all of those? And all those kids in there, no one of them wanted them?" "No, they can't play them, let alone want to draw attention to themselves so.." the teacher said again bowing her head in shame. "Well, I can try to play all of them if I can stay infront of the band so I won't have to move." Kuira said. "Really? Would you play them?" the teacher said looking at her surprised. "Yeah, if I stay infront." "Ok, here, let me run you off copies!" the teacher said running out the her office and the bandroom. "Ok?" Kuira thought as she walked out into the bandroom as she seem peopel stare at her funny. "What?" Kuira said walking to the back of the room getting her instruments out.

" In the night sky, they twinkle

The far stars of gold

The same color as the small bird

that looked up in my dream last night

In the sleepless night,

I sing this song alone

Together with the blowing wind,

I fly riding on my thoughts" Ichigo began to sing her voice carried around the building. Natsume lifted his head up from the tree he was hiding in and he jumped off on the high school side and ran towards the building his sister's voice came from.

"Hm?" Kuira thought. "Is that Ichigo?" she thought again, turning her head towards the doors of the bandroom. Kuira walked slightly towards them and put her ear to the door and listen.

Natsume ran through the building and opened the band door roughly, smacking Kuira in the face. "My bad" Natsume said emotionlessly then grabbd her hand and said"you gotta come hear this! Sis is singing" he finally shouted pulling Kuira out of the bandroom past two teens.

"Ok,ok! Don't drag me like a trash bag please!" Kuira shouted as she caught her footing and starting running towards the doors a the Choir doors.

"In the night sky, it sparkles

The distant moon of silver

The same color as the wild rose

that was blooming in my dream last night

In the gentle night,

I sing this song alone

Let me sing with you tomorrow

Riding the wings of dreams" Ichigo sang as Natsume opened the doors and walked into see his big sister sing like an angel or so he thought she was.

"Wow." Kuira thought. "Marvalous, absolutely marvalous." the choir teacher applaudded to her. "Well, no duh!" Kuira and Natsume both said with a smirk on their faces looking at the teacher like an idiot.

Ichigo turned and said"Natsume, why aren't you in school?'' Ichigo said walking over to him.

"I'm not enrolled yet." Natsume smirked. "Yeah, this little fucker dragged me here out of the bandroom like a trash bag!" Kuira added in.

"Don't talk to my brother like that besides it's not my fault he's stronger than your boyfriend." Ichigo said hugging her little brother tightly. Natsume smiled cutely up at her and stuck his tongue out at Kuira with a evil glint in his eye.

"Oh, your going to get one day..." Kuira glared at him. "Oh I promise you that Natsume." Kuira thought.

" You won't lay a hand on him" Ichigo said lifting him up in her arms and mussing his Purple hair. "Sis stop it!" Natsume said shaking his head so his hair would go back into place.

Kuira laughed,"Fine but he need to not to do that during MY school time." Kuira quoted to her. "Now, go! Go back your song and sing girl!" Kuira said as she hid behind the doors.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and said" Go sit down and watch me, Be nice Natsume No fire" She whispered into his ear more towards Kai, his chara. Kai smirked and said" No problem gorgeous" Ichigo rolled her eyes smiled up at the teacher. "I hope you don't mind my brother will be accompaning me today since i don't want him to walk home alone." Ichigo said.

"That's fine, please continue." the teacher said. The band teacher came running into the bandroom and looked around for Kuira. "Where's Kuira?" the teacher asked the class. "I know where she went." one boy said. "Can you go get her please?" the teacher. "I have her solo parts for her. "Oh, so that's why you ran out like a person with Diherria?" another boy comment. "Quiet she's going to be playing the solo you can't play!" the teacher commented back. "Ok, I'll go get her now." the boy said. "Thank you. Now everyone get to their seats now!" the teacher yelled at the kids. The boy walked out and looked towards the Choir door to where the little kid dragged her off too. "There she is." the boy said walking towards her. He walks up behind her, and coughs slightly. "Shh..! I'm trying to hear her sing!" Kuira whispered to him. "Hm?" the boy said kinda confused. "Oh she's starting again!" Rilira said to Kuira. "I know shh!" Kuira replied. "She's really good you know." Angel commented. "Quiet!" Kuira said again. " Well,..." Quiet!" Kuira yelled at Mai. Mai laughed and settled down. The boy raised an eyebrow looking at her weird, but as he heard a voice started back to a song of sweet tune.

" In the night sky, they twinkle

The far stars of gold

The same color as the small bird

that looked up in my dream last night

In the sleepless night,

I sing this song alone

Together with the blowing wind,

I fly riding on my thoughts,

In the night sky, it sparkles

The distant moon of silver

The same color as the wild rose

that was blooming in my dream last night

In the gentle night,

I sing this song alone

Let me sing with you tomorrow

Riding the wings of dreams" Ichigo sang softly, Natsume shh'd the chara's and listened to his sister sing his lullaby. He remembered her singing this to him as baby and as a child.

The boy tilted his head an leaned over Kuira and looked inside the Choir doors. Kuira hardly noticed as they listened to Ichigo sing. "I hope she get's Saprano Part." Kuira thought to herself as she crossed her fingers in hopes.

"In the gentle night,

I sing this song alone

Let me sing with you tomorrow

Riding the wings of dreams" Ichigo finished strongly and smiled at Natsume's Thoughtful face.

"Wow.." the boy thought. Kuira still had her fingers crossed. "Please let her get the part!" Kuira whispered to herself. "Oh,.." the boy poked Kuira. Kuira tilted her head up and slightly looked up at him. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" Kuira said pointing at him with her back turn to the choir doors, making the boy take a step back. "Sorry, the band teacher needs you." he said calmly. "Well, next time atleast knock on the door geez!" Kuira said catching her breath. "You nearly gave me a heart attack.!" Kuira commented to him."Ikuto what are you doing here?" Utau said appearing next to Kuira, her blond hair swayed at her sides. "WHAT THE HELL! QUIT DOING THAT! IT'S LIKE YOUR OUT TO GET ME!" Kuira yelled again jumping up behind them both.

Ichigo walked out of the room with Natsume at her side, she placed a hand on Kuira's shoulder and said" Kuira aren't you suppose to be in class?" "Yeah Ditcher" Natsume said smirking.

"Quiet! I wanted to see how your audition went duh! And then these random people come up behind me and scared the living day light out of me ,I mean come on their both in black!" Kuira shouted.

"I'm wearing black?" Natsume said crossing his arms, Ichigo agreed with him.

"Well your just gothic." Kuira said smiling.

" Kai, Get her" Natsume said as Kai chara changed with him. "No problem Boss" Kai said snapping his fingers flames appeared on his hand. "Kai don't you dare!" Ichigo said chara changing with Yuki her cat ears popped up with her cat tail.

Kuira stood up and looked at him. "Not here, Natsume, later." Kuira said calmly. "Somewhere, where they can't hear you scream!" Kuira said running off to the bandroom. "See you guys later!"

Ichigo growled and snapped her fingers making a cat pop up and trip Kuira. "watch how you talk to my brother Kuira it may be your downfall one day." Ichigo said. Natsume smirked and walked back into the class room after chara changing along side his sister.

"Sure it will, lets wait and see what happens after school, you know why?" Kuira asked."Becuase I know where you live."Kuira said with sarcasm. Kuira laughed and walked into the bandroom while the boy and girl were outside with Ichigo and Natsume.

"She's such a dunbell Sis why do you even know her?" Natsume asked shaking his head. "No idea, but you got to admit she's a good friend" Ichigo said smiling as she ruffled his hair." Ichigo quit it!" He whined while blushing. Ichigo laughed and said"Not a chance"

"You were pretty good in there." the boy said looking at Ichigo. "Ikuto! she's an enemy to my profession!" the girl shouted angerly."Does it look like I was talking to you?" Ikuto stared at the girl. "Ikuto your so mean!" the girl said clinging to him in a lover like manner."Get off me, your so annoying." Ikuto said shoving off her off him.

"Thank you Ikuto, My name is Ichigo this is my younger brother, Natsume." Ichigo said." Sup" Natsume said noticing Ryou was walking up. "Hey ugly's here," Natsume said taking his sister's hand while glaring. "Be nice Natsume" Ichigo said sighing. "I just can't get away from him for even a hour." Ichigo thought.

"Hm?" Ikuto turned around and looked at the boy walking up to Ichigo in an angry stepped back for a minute and let the boy approach trying not to get involved in anything.

Natsume stood infront of his sister protectively his eyes and stance ready. " It's okay Natsume" Ichigo said sighing.

Ryou comes charging up to Ikuto. "Hey. Who are you and what are you doing talking to my girl?" "Your girl?" Ikuto asked. "Yeah my girl." Ryou said darkly.

"She's not a freaking object she's human just like you!" Natsume growled out. "Shut up kid!" Ryou said. "Ryou chill out why don't you just leave Him alone he wasn't doing anything!" Ichigo shouted moving in between him and Ikuto.

"Yeah, I didn't mean any harm Ryou, so just leave it!" Ikuto growled. "Hey you have no say so in this!" Ryou growled back. "And you don't have any say so in this either Ichigo your my girl, you have no right to speak to me like that!" Ryou yelled at her.

"The hell I don't! You need to back up or else" Ichigo said. "I am so sick of being treated like your toy, I am no one's toy Damn it!" Ichigo shouted angerly.

"Oh yoour just getting yourself deeper and deeper into trouble with me! Don't push it Ichigo!" Ryou snapped at her.

"Okay you know what I have just about had it with you!" Ichigo roared her eyes darkened " Back up or else i'll use force that you've never seen from me and i don't think you want to see that" Ichigo growled darkly. " You tell him sis!" Natsume shouted happily.

"Shut up Natsume! You have no say so in this either! You enterupt one more time I swear you'll regret it!" Ryou shouted, stepping toward Natsume.

"Don't you dare lay one finger on him!" Ichigo shouted punching him square in the jaw. " If you ever think try or hit my little brother you'll be the one to regret it." Ichigo snarled darkly her hair made her look cruel and evil. Natsume paled, He'd never seen Ichigo get so protective of him only that one time when they were younger.

Ryou falls to the floor, and rubs his jaw glaring up at Ichigo. "You did not just do that.." Ryou hissed at her.

"Oh yes I did now get lost before i hit something else and cost you your manhood" Ichigo said crossing her arms.

Ryou got up and stared at her for a minute, and then he turns his back to her and walks off. "We'll settle this later. I Don't want embarrass you infront of your class Ichigo."

"Ah? Sorry I blanked out for a second what happened?" Ikuto asked.

"I just punched Ryou for trying to hit my little brother" Ichigo said sighing. "Sorry about that, he's a jack ass" Ichigo said sighing as she stroked Natsume's dark purple hair.

"Well, I hope you two get it settled before something goes wrong." Ikuto said about to walk to the bandroom.

Ichigo nodded and turned back towards her classroom when the wind blew her hair to the side showing her back for 4 quick seconds, Large blue black brusies decorated her back.

Ikuto glanced back for a second, and seen her hair glide threw the air, and he looked at her back and seen several severe brusies on her back. Ikuto stopped and watched her go in her classroom, and thought for a moment. "That guy needs a lesson.." Ikuto growled slightly as he walked back into the bandroom.

Chapter 3 Bullshit at Lunch Time

Ichigo looked around for Kuira, Natsume at her side. " There she is!" Natsume shouted smiling as he waved her over. "Hey!"Ichigo said smiling. " I think i'm in trouble" she said softly looking at the floor.

"In trouble? Whatcha talking? With the teacher or something?" Kuira asked walking up to the two of them.

"No with Ryou. I kinda punched him earlier during 1st hour." Ichigo said

"What! You finally punched the bastard!" Kuira said with a smile.

"Yeah well he tryed to hit Natsume and I kinda lost it" Ichigo said rubbing the back of her head in a cute manner.

"Go girl go!" Kuira said hugging her.

"Hey girls." Truka said coming up with a group of people behind him.

"Who are they?" Kuira asked.

"My buddies met in 3rd hour, you mind if they tagged along at lunch?" Truka ask.

"Nope, we neeed some new friends" Kuira said looking at Ichigo smiling.

"Oh yeah I seen Ryou. Where'd he get that big ass bruis on his jaw from?"

"This girl right here!" Kuira said pointing at Ichigo.

"Shh!" Ichigo said sighing.

"It's about damn time you did something girl, dang." Truka said applauding her.

"Truka you are so not helping!" Ichigo said as Natsume held her hand like a little kid. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Natsume said wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"Smart ass." Kuira said

"I learned it from you." Natsume said.

"Quiet you!" Kuira said.

Ichigo laughed and said" I told you to behave when he was younger you didn't listen" Ichigo hugged Natsume tightly.

"Well I'm sorry if there was a bunch of dumb asses in our orphange that never liked the answer NO, ok?" Kuira said laughing too.

Natsume smiled and said" I'm hungry let's go eat!" Natsume calmy and gentlely pulled Ichigo along towards the cafateria.

"Yeah, yeah take her gentlely and earlier you dragged me like a trash bag!" Kuira said, hugging Truka. "He so mean to me." Kuira said

"Ichigo I love, You I tolerate" Natsume said smirking as he walked along side Ichigo his hand in hers.

"Oh you little bastard!" Kuira said trying to charge at him.

Ichigo picked up Natsume in a flash and said" You best Back your truck up honey"

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM HE'S SUCH A SUCK UP TO YOU!" Kuira growled.

"Calm down babe, it'll past over like a plane." Truka said.

"Yeah maybe like a plane that never lands!" Kuira said backing off abit.

Ichigo giggled" Don't worry he just does it to play around with you." Natsume laid his head on Ichigo's shoulder and sniffed her hair." Your hair smells like Lavender and lilacs" Natsume said.

Kuira thought to herself. "Aw, he's cute,..." then she remebered." Hmph, to her!" she thought again crossing her arms in a pouting pose.

"Calm down babe, please? For me?" Truka said, wrapping his arms around her waist form behind hugging her.

"Oh why do you always have to be so sexy when you do that!" Kuira whined.

"Because you know you love me." Truka smirked.

"Quiet! Im not in the mood!" Kuira said trying not to smile.

"Hey you guys how are you?" Yuki asked as he came down the stair with Kyo at his side.

"Fine." Truka said "With abit of tension." he added.

"Shut up!" Kuira said smiling.

"Hi Yuki" Ichigo said smiling.

"Here Natsume i bought you some sweets and a gameboy, it's Kyo's he said go wild" Yuki said smiling as Natsume's eyes went wild and he smiled. "Uncle Kyo's cool!" Natsume shouted happily.

" Can I play it Momma Can I?' Natsume asked looking up at Ichigo with bright eyes.

" Sure honey," Ichigo said smiling as she set him down.

"Mother?" Kuira turned her head and look at Natsume.

Truka looks up too and tilts his head in confusion.

"Huh?" Truka asked.

"When did you start calling her..." Kuira asked.

"Anyways where are we going for lunch" Ichigo interuppted

"Ah? What do you feel like eating?" Kuira asked.

" Um I don't really care by the way i think we forgot about our other guests" Ichigo said.

"Oh! my bad!" Kuira said whiping her and Truka around.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Kuira and this is my boyfriend you already know." Kuira said.

"And that crazy bitch is the one you gave Ryou a big ass bruis on his jaw. And her annoying little brother Natsume" Kuira said pointing to Ichigo and Natsume.

"Watch it Kuira" Ichigo said rolling her eyes. "What are your names?" she asked.

"Hi i'm Tadase, this is Amu, Nadishko, Kurai, Momo, Ikuto, his sister Utau," Tadase said smiling.

"Oh, hey Ikuto how was your last 2 hours?" Kuira asked.

"They were fine." Ikuto said.

"So your the one he was hovering over when you were listening to pinky" Utau said. Ichigo's eye twiched." No she didn't" she thought.

"Oh, and your that crazy ass bitch who has hugging all up on him, aren't you his sister?" Kuira said tilting her head looking at her crazy.

Ichigo sighed and followed Natsume outside towards a tree and watched him mess around with a soccer ball. " Hey Mommy check this out!" He called to her. Ichigo looked at him and said" I'm watching Baby!"

"Well you know what! I'm not going to waste my time talking to a girl that's crazy for her brother!" Kuira said walking out like a prep to piss Utau off.

"Nice babe." Truka said smiling walking with her.

Ichigo smiled and watched Natsume kick the ball into the goal. " That's my boy!"She cheered." Thanks Mommy" Natsume said then his face paled.

"Mommy?" Ryou comes out smirking at Natsume "Well that's a new word now isn't it?"

"Leave him alone" Ichigo said running towards Natsume and pulling him behind her.

"Aw, now isn't this cute? A little brother thinks his sister is his mom aw!" Ryou yells.

Kuira and Truka and the others walked out carrying along a conversation with Ikuto Kuira cuts him off and glares a Ryou, and looks over at Ichigo and Natsume. "What's going on?" Kuira whispered to Truka.

"I don't know..." Truka said quieting the group.

"I AM HIS MOM!" Ichigo shouted standing protectively infront of Natsume.

" His mom?" Ryou laughs. "Like the hell you are!" Ryou growled at Ichigo.

"I Am, I've been there all his life and he's been there all mine, I've only know you for 1 and half." Ichigo said

"And! Your boyfriend comes before your little brother! He's nothing but a smart ass and a piece of shit!" Ryou yells.

" Thats IT!" Ichigo shouted chara changing with Yuki." Your ass is mine Motherfucker!" Ichigo shouted attacking him without mercy.

Kuira and Truka jaw dropped and they both looked at eachother and they ran over to Natsume, and pulled him back abit.

"I don't think you'd want to close when they go at it." Kuira said trying not worry him as they pulled him away from Ichigo and Ryou.

"Your sister's lost it, and I'm glad she did." Truka said. "He had it coming for along time.." Kuira added.

"She's my mom not my sister." Natsume said watching. Ichigo punched and punched," I've had enough of you insulting me, hitting me and Insulting my Son just broke my patience!" Ichigo shouted hitting Ryou in the nose breaking it. She stood up and said " Go to hell and leave me and my Son alone, we're offically over." Ichigo turned away and walked off.

"Damn girl.." Kuira said.

"Hey,...Mom! Wait!" Natsume said running after her.

"Dang...she's pissed..." Truka said watching Natsume running after Ichigo.

"I'm sorry sweetie I lost my nerve" Ichigo said as she leaned against a tree and then slid down as if in relief and utter pain.

"Mom, it's really ok..." Natsume said hugging her.

Ichigo sighed and hugged him back." Yeah I guess" Ichigo said

Natsume hugged her tightly. "You can kick his ass any time, I really don't care for him." Natsume laughed.

" You really are a little Punk" Ichigo said laughing.

"Aw, you discovered my secret." Natsume laughed.

"Hey Ichigo are you alright?" Kuira said walking up to her along with Truka and Ikuto, since the others were to scared to come up to her.

"Yeah. Let me guess the other's are scared of me right?" Ichigo asked sighing.

"Ah, more or less they don't want to be around you right now." Kuira said trying to put in a simpler term.

"Yeah they're scared." Truka said looking at Kuira.

"Ichigo sighed and said" I wouldn't blame them." "Sorry Ichigo" Yuki said popping up out of no where." It's okay Yuki" Ichigo said.

"So?...You do have a chara huh?" Ikuto asked out of the blue.

Kuira whipped around and looked at him in shock along with Truka.

"Ah..." Kuira and Truka both said looking at Ichigo.

"Mhm?" Ikuto said. "I can see them..." he added with a cough.

"Ikuto there you are!'' Little voice called out flying to his side. "This is Yoru my Chara" Ikuto said.

"Hm?" Kuira said looking at Yoru.

"Hey I'm Yuki" Yuki said " I'm one of three chara's that Ichigo has." Yuki said. " I'm Amy" Amy said popping up. " I'm May" May said popping up

"Oh yeah just pop up out of no where" Ichigo said sighing. " Sorry" They said smiling innocently.

` "I'm Kai, Natsume's Chara" Kai said popping up beside Natsume.

"Hey, Rilira, I'm Kuira's would be soft side." Rilira said bowing to Ikuto and Yoru.

"I'm Mai, I'm the other subconcious, I'm the one who thinks things threw.." mai said looking at Kuira.

"I'm Angel, the darker side Kuira, the one who doesn't care about people and wants blood lust.." Angel said quietly.

"Aw cheer up Angel!" Amy said hugging Angel." I wouldn't do that Amy" Ichigo said. Yuki sighed as she floated next to Yoru," She's dead" she muttered. "Oh yeah" Mai said.

Angel glared at Amy for a minute and hovered off silently. Mai get's wide eyed. "She lives..." (o.o)

Ichigo giggled and said" Angel tolerates her" " Come on let's go get you something to eat Natsume." Ichigo said smiling. " Okay Mommy" Natsume said.

"Well nice to know we're all one big happy family now." Kuira commented.

"I'm getting pretty hungry myself, lets go and eat some babe! My Stomachs talking to me again!" Truka said. "So am I!" a little voice came from behind his ear.

"Oh? So you finally woke up huh?" Truka said looking at him.

"Yeah and?" the voice said again.

"Chill Demon, we're going to eat right now, as soon as Kuira will flip back into reality." Truka smirked.

"What?" Kuira said plainly.

"Nothing babe, can we eat now." Truka asked.

"Yeah, it better had been nothing, sure lets go." Kuira said walking with him back with to the cafateria.

Ichigo smiled and followed Natsume at her side. Natsume watched Yoru quietly converse with Ikuto as Ichigo tried to avoid Utau's glare. " Why doesn't she like me?' Ichigo whispered to Yuki. " No Clue" Yuki replied.

Yoru over hears Ichigo's soft converastion and said" Be right back Ikuto" he said flying towards Ichigo.

"Where are you going Yoru" Ikuto asked looking at him. " I'll be... oh hold on" Yoru said. "Um... Okay" Ikuto said.

Yoru flys to Ichigo's shoulder and sits on her shoulder. Ichigo looked at him. " oh don't mind me, unless you want to know why?" Yoru said smiling.

Ichigo looked at Yuki and Yuki looked at Ichigo." Why" They both asked together.

" Yeah, she feels threatened by you." Yoru said. " Why?" Ichigo asked. " Well if you insist" Yoru replied. " Yes I do" Ichigo pressed.

" Keep it cool keep it cool, don't go crazy" Yoru said smirking.

"She doesn't like you because she thinks Ikuto likes you." Yoru said snickering. "Not that I would blame him for it. Your really pretty screw that your drop dead Beautiful" Yoru said smiling.


End file.
